Minerva Til Ai'ie-Vaala
'First Name' Minerva 'Last Name' till Ai'ie-Vaala 'Nicknames' Medusa 'Age' 77 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' Varies 'Race/Physiology' Sohakoraimu 'Behaviour/Personality' The best way to define Medusa is her insatiable curiosity and undying sense of adventure. While not always the most congenial of women or even the most abrasive, she could be your best friend if presented with something, and your worst enemy should one try to stand in her way for anything.With her native race, the Sohakoraimu, catching a bad reputation as being mistaken for another carnivorous parasitic race, they as a whole often do not seek to go beyond their homes in Crysaliss. As such, it goes against Medusa's nature to be contained or feel confined, and having grown up that way, she has a habit of fidgeting when in more closed quarters. Among her fellow insectoid brethren, Medusa is seen as defiant and rebellious, thus is widely disliked and looked down upon for her unapologetic energy. But among humans and other races, she is a creature to either be feared or observed. In the calmest of situations, she can be quiet but calculating, while in the heat of action, she is far more aggressive and forthcoming with her actions and her words. 'Allies/Enemies' Outside her homeland known as Crysaliss, Medusa and practically any Sohakoraimu are generally hated by the public. With the race being as ancient as it is, to this day it is still mistaken for another parasitic race that gained notoriety in stealing the bodies of humans and aliens alike. Because of that, Medusa often tries to disguise herself as a civilian class human to avoid being attacked. As far as allies go.... do the people from work count? 'Appearance' Even among her own people, Medusa sticks out like a sore thumb. As most Sohakoraimu are all unique and beautiful in their own right, Medusa is most noted for her color. Be it from the reflection of a star, a bright light or...anything rather, her unique skin and underlying scales reflect in different hues that range from violets and blacks to crystal blues and greens to deepest shades of brown. With that in mind, while her skin and scales may constantly change color due to parasitic ink secretions, Medusa's overall look does not change. Often dressed in very simple armor or flowy pieces of diaphanous silks, Medusa also has long hair that she always keeps down and loose. While it resembles blackish red dreadlocks in actuality they are the long moving tendrils of the dormant black amoeba she allows to grow and live beneath her scalp. And with being one of the few pure-blood children left of the first Soha clan, her most prominent feature is her eyes, which glow in whatever color is adjacent to the rest of her skin. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' WARRIOR is an elite fighting force; they are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Their occupation falls into peacekeeping, Front line battles, Enemy Stronghold Infantry, Protection/Escort activities, i.e guarding a princess or any other political protection, protecting a guard station, etc, Challenges from other planets and countries, Battle Instruction/Trainee, Delivery of high value goods to other towns, countries, planets, etc. And leading out massive amounts of Troops. WARRIOR Operatives are used for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. Rank: 3RD Class Fighting Style Polymorphic hair manipulation: Medusa didn't just earn her nickname for having the scariest hair do on the force. With her black-red tendrils scaling all the way down to her knees, her hair isn't actually hair, but rather are the calcifications of more than fifteen years of protein built up around amebic flagella. These flagella are able to become extremely malleable and elastic, allowing them to stretch, flatten, deform, expand, and contract. With it she can control how elastic/flexible they are allowing it to turn into various tools or other constructs. They are extremely hard(as Steel) to wound or hurt due to their body reflexively absorbing damage by stretching with attacks, but may still feel pain. By thickly bundling the hair, its strength is further increased, also increasing its destructive power. She can also propel herself through the air for a short or moderate amount of time using her hair. This is done by the thin worm-like tentacles grown from the back of the parasite residing within Medusa's cranium. With a neuro-pathic bond having been set in place for decades, these long hair-like appendages are in turn sentient and completely pliant to Medusa's will much like limbs. As such it grants her the ability to freely manipulate it. She can use it to entangle her opponents, cutting off their movements or even use it to grab their target and send them hurtling some distance away.(edited) 'Weapon of Choice' Her hair and twin maces. 'Inventory' Credits: 1900 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP 'Abilities(2) ' Adoptive Muscle Memory Environmental Adaptation 'Means of Transportation' Medusa often walks or uses the adhesive properties of her bug ink to scale buildings and other fortifications. 'Background' The Sohakoraimu is an ancient race that dates back to paleolithic times where they first came to existence on planet Soha, a small obscure star that trails around the third and fourth moons of Jupiter. Because of its close proximity to the moon known as Atropa, these infant insectoids would slowly evolve from simple single-celled organisms to a far more advanced parasitic species through airborne mithridatism. Because of this, as man began making travels through space and eventually having the time and the means to explore, they would be able to make discoveries on Soha, where in turn, the Sohaku would find the first of their hosts. While in the beginning centuries most men who visited Soha never survived the journey back, the Sohaku would further evolve by breaking down and taking on the DNA of their human meals. Over several more centuries, these curious creatures would evolve even more, going from insects that can lay eggs to humanoid hybrids that were able to reproduce asexually through long term assimilation of human absorption. From being able to replicate humans into their own being, the Sohaku would also gradually adopt some of the many manners that mankind had possessed innately, including that of language and communication, as well as a sense of culture and ethnics. Fast forward nearly three thousand years, and the Sohaku as well as the men that finally had the means and technology to survive space travel, have spread all across the Milky Way....and ultimately reach Earth. The Sohakoraimu, otherwise known in their language as the Flesh Generation, would be the final evolution of their kind. While a majority of the elders would remain on their home planet of Soha, this newer generation has taken residence on Earth for the past millennium in a small country known as Crysaliss. It is here that the Sohakoraimu are able to live in peace and continue the race. However, as times have changed and humans have become more accepting of alien races, many of the Sohakoraimu would venture out to mix and mingle....only to be hunted and never return home. Every Sohaku is born with a flesh routine of an ink like secretion that discharges through the skin and innately attracts insects as well as humans. And this ponderous ink, while harmless, is the key component in furthering development from insectoid parasite to human being. So within the last three centuries, because of this, the concept of reproducing more human-like offspring has not only become more possible but cross-breeding with other races as well. ~ Minerva was born to one of the few remaining Sohaku on Earth and after witnessing the many atrocities committed to their people by humans, hunters and aliens alike, she would grow up to live a very sheltered life. However, by happenstance, she would one-day cross paths with a human, who would show her the wonders of life beyond the quiet country in the mountains and swamps. So taken by his presentation and enraptured by her own curiosity, Minerva would follow this visitor out to see the world.... 'Missions' 'Mission 1 ' Category:RPC Category:Warrior Category:Diary of a Wannabe Gorgon